


Death by Love? Or walker?

by JLJMJMJ



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: F/M, Guns, Kidnapping, Love, Zombies
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-06
Updated: 2020-11-06
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:02:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 7,028
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27409264
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JLJMJMJ/pseuds/JLJMJMJ
Summary: Jasmine is a simple girl who lives in Georgia. The zombie apocalypse happens, and she wants to protect her friends. What happens when she's kidnapped? Not only once, but twice in one day?
Relationships: Daryl Dixon/Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 3





	1. Credit

This story takes place in the walking dead universe. The walking dead belongs to AMC not me. 


	2. Chapter 1

I wake up around 10:30 after another late night of video games and action movies. I do my normal routine of replying to everyone and make a toasted mayo, ham, and egg sandwich for breakfast. After eating, I sit down and turn on Netflix when I get a call. I look at the number, "Tot? But she never calls." I pick up the phone, "Hey Tot, what's up?" She is frantic over the phone, "Have you seen the news!?" I raise an eyebrow, "No, I usually watch Netflix and Hulu. Why what's going on?" She tries to calm down, "I- I don't know! People are coming back from the dead and attacking! Look for yourself!" I turn the TV to cable and see the news report. My eyes widen in horror before setting in a determined expression, "I'm on my way. Might take a couple hours, pack the essentials." Jordan, Tot's boyfriend, takes the phone, "Jasmine, It's Jordan. What exactly do we need to pack?" "Any medication you have in the house, food that won't spoil, tents if you have them, and water. It's a 15-hour dive there. Lock down everything make sure none of these things can get in." Jordan nods, "Got it, thank you Jasmine." I nod, "No problem."

I hang up and quickly finish my food before checking outside. I see a couple things wondering. Their eyes are dull, that's mostly the only physical change. I grab my CZ 75 compact and crack the window. I shoot one in the heart and they all turn to me. Shit! I lock the door and push a chair in front of it. I try again, this time aiming for the head and it dies. Well, dies again. I watch it for a minute, and it doesn't get back up. I shoot the rest in the head and remove the chair. I mumble to myself as I do this, "all right so they go down with a headshot but sound attracts them. I'm assuming they can see too, so when camping we'll want to be high up and lay traps." I grab my hunting knife and my flint fire starter key chains and necklace. After I get Tot and Jordan, I'll grab the rest of my hunting gear. Better to keep my load light. I'm not sure how much they'll bring.

I head into my room and quickly get dressed wearing a purple tank top, jeans, and combat boots. I look at myself in the mirror and look at the colored contacts I usually have to wear. I have Alexandria Genesis, a rare mutation that causes purple eyes, fair skin, and no body hair except on my head. In order to not be seen as a freak and be able to have a job I needed to wear contacts but with the world ending, who fucking needs them? I smile and toss them into the trash. I brush my short fade cut hair. My natural hair color is black but I have an ombre of purple, to indigo, to blue on the longer part of my hair. I clean my eyebrow ring and my earrings. I put them in after and look at myself one last time, "Time to kick some ass and save some lives." I get in my car and start my drive to Tot's house.

It's dark by the time I get there. I see 2 things at their door and the lights are on inside. Light attracts them too; we must keep our fires low then. I get out and whistle, getting their attention. They groan and come towards me. I ready my knife and as they both get close, I kick one back hard and stab the other in the head. I quickly dispatch of the last one and use my key to get in. I see Jordan about to hit me with a broom and I close the door, "Dude, it's just me. Chill." He relaxes, "Its good to see you." I smile and nod, "Same, how's Tot?" He points to the bedroom, "She's really worried." I nod, "I don't blame her. I'll talk to her." He nods and takes the packed stuff to my truck, being careful. I kneel next to my friend. She is curled up and shaking so I pull her into a hug, "Tot, it will all be ok. I was a nurse assistant for half a year and I go camping and hunting for fun. I know enough to get us through this." She looks at me, "The dead are coming back and attacking us! How can we fight that!?" I smile warmly, "Headshots, they go down with a headshot. Trust me, we will beat this. We have something they don't." She raises an eyebrow, "What friendship?" I laugh, "Tot have you met me? I'm not like your boyfriend, I'm not gonna give some cheesy line like that. No, we have smarts and common sense. They are dead and seem to move on base instinct. We can outsmart them. We can beat them." She chuckles and relaxes, "Thanks, Jasmine." I smile, "No problem, Tot. Now come on, we gotta get out of the big cities." She nods and stands up. We gather the last of their stuff and I drive us back to my place.

When we get back to my place, I block the doors with furniture. I look at Tot and Jordan, "all right, first things first, light, and sound attracts them. So silent weapons will be our best friends. Guns only if there is no other option." I light some candles and turn off the lights. I get my bow and a couple throw pillows. Jordan looks at me confused, "Target practice." I spend the next couple hours teaching them both. Both are good, but neither are really fans of it. I think and look at Jordan, "How about a sword?" He thinks and smiles, "Yea, a sword would be cool." I nod, "all right, I'll go out on a run tomorrow." I talk with Tot and we can't figure out what would be best. I think, "all right, when I go on my run ill grab a bunch of stuff and we'll figure it out from there." Tot smiles, "Sounds good to me."

We all get some sleep, and the next morning I head out with my bow and knife. Jordan blocks the door behind me, and I get in my truck. I take a deep breath, "all right Jasmine, you can do this. You can and will protect them." I start the truck and go to the Celtic fling sight that was here. I smirk as I run over walkers and drive straight to the shop section. It hadn't fully opened yet so its mostly abandoned. By that I mean there aren't many, what should I call them? Well, they're dead walking so I'll just call them walkers. There aren't many walkers here. I get out of my truck and get on top of it for a decent view. I aim my bow and pick off the walkers one by one. After the area is clear, I collect my arrows and get what I need. I grab many swords and bows so Jordan and Tot can pick their favorite and tools to sharpen the swords. I look around to see what else is here.

I find Macneill Market, a store with soap and candles. I smile warmly at the scent; they aren't essential but it won't take long for the entire world to smell like death so I grab one of the large bags in the store and fill them with candles that smell like, lavender, vanilla, apples, and my favorite, dragon's blood candles. It's hard to describe the scent, but it's strong in the best way. I stock up on soap. As I'm filling the bag I feel something grab my shoulder. I tense up and turn, shoving it back with all the force I can muster. An enormous walker makes its way towards me, and I jump up on the counter. I kick it in the head hard, sending it tumbling down, and I jump down. I stab it in the head, and try to catch my breath, scared.

I try to shake it off and grab more bags so I can gather more stuff. I put the candles and soap in the truck and keep looking for more stuff. I go into a shop called Merlin's Magic and find a wooden staff with a red crystal at the end. With the weight and the pointed crystal, it could be a decent weapon against the walkers. I grab it and explore more. After grabbing matching bracelets for Tot, Jordan, and I, I leave happy with what I grabbed. When I get back, I take a deep breath before bringing the stuff to the door. I do the rhythm knock we came up with and I'm let in.

I smile after bringing it all in, "all right, I got a bunch of swords, bows, and a staff so you guys and grab what feels right." Jordan digs through and finds an rapier, "I like this one but it's dull." I chuckle, "They all are, it's so people don't hurt themselves. Don't worry; I got things to sharpen it. So is that the one you're picking?" Jordan thinks and nods, "Yea, this is my weapon." Tot has been admiring the staff, "You picking that?" She smiles and nods, "Yea, its unique and kinda pretty." I nod, "all right, We'll stay here and train with the weapons for a while." For two weeks we stay and train before going out and staying in the woods.

We stay there for almost 2 months and I look at our supplies. We're high up and can see a giant highway from where we are. We're low on supplies, and I grab my bow. "Where are you going?" I turn and see Tot awake, "We're low on food, and I'm going hunting. I promise I'll be back." I smile warmly and hug Tot goodbye. I head out and I find a store. When I head inside I hear a teen voice behind me, "She's cute, we should leave her be." A male laughs, "You think she's cute so we'll take her with us." I get hit over the head hard and pass out.


	3. Chapter 2

I groan and open my eyes, "W-what happened?" It's entirely dark. I start freaking out but force myself to calm down. Focus, what's the last thing you remember? I was on a run, there were people nearby, and someone said something about taking me with them... they kidnapped me, didn't they? My eyes adjust to the dark and I look around. I chuckle a bit, I guess having an odd family pays off. I'm in a trunk. Not the first time I was closed in one. I feel the car stop, but they don't go to the trunk. I listen and after a while I hear screaming. It's very muffled, but it means there is a commotion. Now is my chance! I pull on the inside tab of the trunk and it pops open. A walker sees me and walks over. My eyes widen and I kick him away hard. I get in the back seat, grabbing my stuff. I get grabbed and quickly stab the walker with my dagger before it bit me. I take a deep, shaky breath and gather my remaining stuff. It's dark and crawling with walkers. The guys who grabbed me see me but ignore me getting in their car driving away fast. I draw my bow and start killing walkers making a path. I gather the arrows using my dagger when I have to and I hear someone yell, "There is someone else!" My eyes widen and I try to run from them but get hit over the head hard. I fall down and black out.

I wake up with a splitting headache and look around. I feel a cloth in my mouth, gagged, tied up, and somewhere new. Sorry, Tot, I don't think I'll be home for dinner. I hear someone else and see the kid from the first time also tied up. I'm higher than him and there is hay around him. Must be a two-story barn. I growl, wanting to beat this kid's face in. I see three men walk in. One is tan with short brown hair, wearing a long sleeve shirt and a vest over top. The next has a shaved head and is wearing a 22 necklace. The last one has shorter brown hair than the first and has a beard growing in. They come up to the second level and the last one takes off my gag, "We just want to ask you a few questions." The second one chimes in, "You will answer whether or not you like it." I chuckle, "What is this? I've heard of good cop and bad cop... When did they add in the redneck?" The first one narrows his eyes at my comment and the second one gets in my face, "Do you think this is a fucking game!? Think you can attack our group and get away with it!?" The last one shoves him back, "Shane back off!" Shane glares, "No Rick! She needs to take this seriously!" I glare at Shane, "Alright look here you dick, you get kidnapped TWICE in the SAME FUCKING DAY and try not to have a fuckin panic attack! I'm trying to cope the best way I know how." He punches me hard and my chair slides back.

A couple minutes later Rick comes back, "Sorry about him, I just have a few questions." I roll my eyes, "Go ahead." He sits down, "How many people in your group?" I glare, "Next question." He sighs, "Look, I need to know. Your group attacked mine." I glare harsher, "I am NOT part of that group." He narrows his eyes skeptically before leaving the barn. The first guy asks the kid stuff but beats him out of him. After leaving, I think of a plan to escape.

Rick's POV

I talk with the group about Randle. Lori speaks up, "What about the girl?" I look at her, "She said she isn't with the group and seemed pissed when I said she was. I don't think she's with them. We'll let her go far away from here." Daryl comes over and says the boy has 30 guys in his group with heavy artillery and hostile. I decide to end the threat Randle brings and walk away. Dale objects however, and I give him a day to convince people to save him.

Jasmine's POV

I sway back and forth and fall over. I fall onto the ground level and the chair breaks on impact. I force myself up and Randle looks at me, "Help me out! I'll keep you safe!" I punch him hard and start beating him up pissed. A man walks in and his eyes widen. He pins me down and Rick comes in cuffing me. They tie me too a tree and I growl pissed. Rick kneels down to my height, "Why did you do it?" I glare, "That bastard's buddies kidnapped me because he opened his damn mouth saying he thought I was cute. MY FRIENDS COULD BE IN DANGER BECAUSE OF THAT BASTARD! PLEASE TELL ME WHY I WOULDN'T!" He looks shocked, "His group took you?" I roll my eyes, "Yea, I told you I wasn't with them." He narrows his eyes skeptically and sighs, "We won't keep you in the barn but you need to stay with Daryl." The first man I saw in the barn walks over, "So you're Daryl?" He nods silently. I guess he doesn't talk much.

He takes me to his section of camp and I set up an area for myself. I spend the next couple days following Daryl or Rick if Daryl is gone and I learn a decent bit. Carl is Rick's kid, there was an enormous loss recently, Lori is Rick's wife, she had an affair with Shane, and she's pregnant. I'm not really sure what she saw in Shane, but whatever. To each their own, I guess. I also see they're low on supplies, so at night I look for my weapons. I had to sneak around, but I found them and took them. I head out to go hunting. This group needs more food and supplies.

I pull out a flashlight and do some night hunting. Not smart, but I can't do it during the day because of lock down. Wish me luck, Peeps.

Daryl's POV

I wake up and look around. I see that Jasmine is missing and run over to Rick, "Have you seen Jasmine?" He shakes his head, "Her weapons are missing too." Lori looks worried, "What if she attacks us for taking her?" Risk looks at me, "Can you find her?" "I can try, seems like it was hours ago though, which will make it much more difficult." Rick nods and gathers everyone to help. Andrea yells out, "She's at the tree line!" Rick, Shane, and I rush over with our weapons drawn, not trusting her.

Jasmine's POV

I see Rick, Shane, and Daryl run over and stop. They train their weapons on me and I raise my hands, "Please don't shoot officers." Rick and Shane glare and I laugh. Shane comes closer ready to shoot me and I sigh, "Look, I saw that you guys needed shit and I was getting tired of being stuck here. So I took it upon myself to get some. Couldn't find any meds or anything but I got some rabbits and squirrels so we got more food." They lower their weapons confused and Rick speaks up, "Why?" I shrug, "I can tell you're good people." Rick nods, "Will you join the group?" "Sure but when we find my friends either they are joining or I'm going with them. Deal?" He nods in understanding, "I understand." I smile, "Then let's start over. Hi, I'm Jasmine."


	4. Chapter 3

I grab my food and water silently. Geez, the tension here could be cut with a butter knife. It's almost suffocating. I'm not comfortable with silence as it is, but silence while waiting for something is even worse. I'm filled with dread and my hands are shaking slightly. Someone please say something damnit!

Lori luckily breaks the silence as she pours herself a cup of water, "So what are you gonna do? We'd feel a lot better if we knew your plan." Andrea walks past Lori, moving closer to Rick, "Do you have a plan? Is he staying or going?" Everyone looks towards Rick, also wanting to know. He adjusts his stance, "We'll know soon enough."

We hear footsteps approaching and see Daryl walking up. When he stops, he adjusts his crossbow on his shoulder, "The kid has a group, 30 men. They have heavy artillery and they ain't looking to make friends. They roll through here, our boys are dead. And our women, they're gonna... They're gonna wish they were." I tense up when Daryl says this. What were they going to do to me back at their camp? I already know I just don't want to think about it. Carol looks worried noticing Daryl's bloody knuckles, "What did you do?" Daryl glances at her then walks off saying, "Had a little chat."

Rick thinks for a moment the speaks up getting everyone's attention, "Nobody goes near this guy." Lori wanting to know the plan asks, "What are you gonna do?" Rick looks around, "We don't have a choice, he's a threat. We have to stay safe." Dale, an older kind man in the group, speaks up horrified, "You're just gonna kill him?" Rick looks at Dale than the group, "It's settled. I'll do it today." Rick walks off and Dale follows him fast.

I clean up my breakfast and head to mine and Daryl's part of camp, "Hey." Daryl is sitting sharpening arrows and hums to basically say hi back. I sit by him, "How are you doin?" He glances at me, "'m fine, I don't need you or anyone to take care of me." I chuckle, "Daryl, you're a grown ass adult. Of course you don't need someone to take care of you. I was simply checking on you because... I don't know. You just don't seem like the kind of guy to be ok with all of this." He looks at me and sets down his arrows; "I ain't, but it's not like I have much of a say. Rick is the leader, what he says goes." I raise an eyebrow, "Ok I'm new here and even I know that a load of crap." He glares, Wh-" I cut him off, "People watching reveals a lot as I'm sure you know. The group to an extent looks up to you. They rely on you just as much as they do Rick. You have more of a voice than you think. He huffs and goes back to his arrows.

Andrea walks over, "Jasmine, can we talk?" I raise my eyebrow and get up, "Sure?" I follow her away, "Can you take watch for me?" I nod, "Of course, how come you aren't on watch though?" She chuckles, "Dale wants me to watch Randal, keep him safe." I chuckle, "Alright, I'll take watch." I go to the RV grabbing my guns and sit on the roof for watch.

I hear someone approaching the RV and look over. I see Dale coming up, "Hey Dale, what's up?" He sits next to me, "I need to talk to you about Randal." I look over and raise an eyebrow, "What about him?" He looks at me, "Are you really ok with him being killed?" I shrug, "He's the reason I was taken from my friends, so I'm not exactly fond of him. "He frowns, "But he didn't know they would do that. And he's just a kid! Are you really ok with him dying over a mistake?" I sigh, "I hate the guy, and I hate to say it but you're right. Look, I'll stand with you but I'm new, barely trusted. I doubt my say will do much." He nods in understanding, "You're a good person." I chuckle, "Yea yea, think you can get Glenn to take over? I'm gonna go on a hunt. Won't be too much longer before it's too cold to get food that way." He nods and gets down from the RV.

Not long after Dale leaves, Glenn shows up and takes over. I grab my bow and walk over to Daryl, "Hey I'm going hunting, wanna come with?" He thinks about it and nods before grabbing his crossbow. We head into the woods and follow some tracks. I look at Daryl and keep my voice low in case any animals are near by, "Dale talk to you about Randal too?" Daryl nods, "You too, huh? He must be desperate." I nod, "Can't argue with you there." I see something red on the ground ahead. My eyes widen and I rush over. I kneel down, picking it up. It's a ladybug necklace with the initials TL engraved on the back. The clasp is broken and I look around worried, "TOT! CAN YOU HEAR ME!?" Daryl looks at me, "Shhh, trying to draw in walkers?" I glare at him before calling out again. I sigh and check the ground for footprints but I can't see any must have been a while ago. I sigh, "Sorry..." He looks at me, "That belongs to one of the friends you mentioned?" I nod, "Yea, I hope she's ok." He nods, "Lets head back, the meeting will probably start soon." I nod and head back with him."

We get back around sunset and head inside the farmhouse with everyone. I stand by Daryl calmly as the meeting starts. Everyone stands in an uncomfortable silence for a few moments as we wait for Carl, Rick's son, to leave. After he does, I look at the group quietly. Glenn breaks the silence, "How do we do this? Do we vote?" Andrea asks if it has to be unanimous, and Lori suggests majority rules. Rick chimes in, "Lets just see where everyone stands." Shane rolls his eyes, "There's only one way to move forward." Dale gives him a dirty look, "Killing him, why bother voting its clear how almost everyone feels." Rick looks at Dale, "If some people believe he should live, I want to know about it." Dale sighs softly, "I can tell you it's a small group. Maybe just Glenn, Jasmine, and I." Glenn looks at Dale slightly ashamed, "I pretty much always think you're right but not about this. He isn't one of us. We've lost enough people." 

Dale looks at Maggie, Glenn's girlfriend, "Do you agree with this?" She's quiet for a moment, "Can't we just continue to keep him prisoner?" Daryl shifts his position slightly, "Just another mouth to feed." Hershel, the owner of the farm, and I chime in, "We're gonna be tight on food as it is." Dale thinks, "He could be helpful, give him a chance to prove he isn't bad." Glenn looks up, "Put him to work?" Rick shakes his head, "We aren't letting him walk freely." Maggie looks at Rick, "We could have someone watch him." Shane scoffs, "Who will volunteer for that." Dale chimes in, "I will!" I raise my hand, "I would too." Rick shakes his head, "Nobody should walk with him." Andrea nods, "And we can't exactly chain him up and sentence him to hard labor."

Shane clearly wanting him dead chimes in, "Look, maybe he could be helpful and nice. Maybe when we let our guards down, he'll run off and get his group come back and kill us all." Dale looks at him, "So the solution is to kill him to prevent a crime he might never try?" I nod, "Yea Shane, that's not right. I'm the one he's fucked over the most, and even I don't want him dead. He's just a kid. Well teen, but still." Shane rolls his eyes and Hershel looks at Rick, "Could you drive him farther out? Leave him out there like you originally planned?" Lori shakes her head, "You almost didn't come back last time." I look confused, "When was this?" Daryl looks at me, "You were out hunting and looking for your friends." I nod in understanding. 

One of Hershel's family members chimes in, "If you did it, how would you? Would he suffer?" Shane chimes in instantly seems like he thought about it a lot, "Could hang him, or snap his neck." Rick shakes his head, "Thought about that. Shooting may be more humane." T-Dog, another member of the group speaks up, "What do we do with the body?" Dale cuts him off, "Hold on, you're talking like this is already decided." Daryl looks at Dale, "We've been talking all day, going in circles. Want to keep going in circles?" Dale yells, "This is a young man's life!" I nod, "It's worth more than just a five-minute conversation." Dale huffs, "Is this what it's come to? We kill someone because we can't figure out what else to do with him?" He points at rick, "You saved him! But now, look, he's been tortured. He's going to be executed. How are we any better than the people we fear so much?"

Shane shakes his head, looking at Dale, "We all know what needs done." Rick shakes his head, "No Dale is right we need to look at every option." Everyone begins talking over each other before Carol stops them, "Stop it, just stop. Please. I'm tired of the fighting." She looks at Dale, "You can't ask us to decide something like this. Someone decide, one of you, both of you, but leave me out." I roll my eyes and Dale says what I'm thinking, "Not saying anything or killing him yourself, there isn't a difference." Rick stops Dale, "That's enough. If anyone wants to talk now's your chance." Everyone stays silent and I shake my head, "Nothing that hasn't already been said apparently." Dale tears up, "Are you all gonna watch too? No, you're gonna hide in your tents pretending we aren't killing an innocent human being." Dale walks between me and Daryl and looks at Daryl, "This group is broken." Dale leaves and I follow him. I place my hand on his shoulder, "We did our best, that's about all we can do. This group is broken, hopefully we can work and try to fix it." He gives me a small smile, "Thank you Jasmine." I nod and sit on the porch as he walks off.

That night as we sit around a fire Rick walks over, "We're keeping him in custody for now." I smile and so does Andrea. She stands up, "I'll go get Dale." Unfortunately we don't know where Dale is until we hear him scream. We grab a gun and rush to where we heard it but don't get there in time to save him. Daryl finds him just in time to see a walker ripping his stomach open with its hands while it pins Dale on the ground. Daryl kills the walker and Rick is trying to keep him breathing. Hershel comes over and shakes his head, saying he won't make it. He's suffering, but Rick can't bring himself to do it. Daryl kneels down and says, "Sorry, Brother" before shooting him, putting him out of his misery. 

We all head back to our tents for the night mourning and I notice Daryl is tense like he's holding back his emotions. I put my hand on his shoulder, "It's ok Daryl. At least he isn't in pain anymore." He sits down and looks at me. His eyes show clearly he doesn't want to be alone, but he won't say it. I sit with him calmly and look at the stars with him. We don't speak, but the message is clear. We're both going to miss him and we'll be there for each other.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 2020 words! Lol


	5. Chapter 4

It’s been a couple days since Dale’s death. We all miss him a lot, but he is helping us move forward. His death gave the group the push they needed to do the right thing. Well, everyone in the group other than Shane. He still wants Randal dead. I wish I had known him better. He seemed like a nice guy. The guy you could always go to for advice… Rest in peace, Dale.

I sigh and shake my head to clear it. The group is low on supplies and I could use some new clothes. That means I need to go on a run, but I’m definitely not going alone. I go over to Daryl, “Hey I was thinking of going on a run. You in?” He looks at me, “Where?” I pull a map out of my back pocket and open it up, “There is a mall, should have water bottles and clothes because mine are disgusting.” He chuckles at my comment and nods, “Yea, just let Rick know.” I nod and head over to Rick’s tent.

When I get there, Rick and Lori are clearing out the tent to move into Hershel’s house. I clear my throat to get their attention, “Rick, I’m planning on going on a run with Daryl to get some things.” He looks over, “What about moving stuff into Hershel’s house?” I chuckle, “Rick, I have no winter clothes and it’s getting colder. Unless you wanna deal with a human popsicle, I need to go. Besides the mall I saw on the map will probably have food, maybe some meds, and definitely some water bottles.” He chuckles a bit, “Alright fine, be careful alright.” I nod and smile, “Of course.”

I head to Daryl with a happy smile, “I got the ok from Rick, let’s go!” Daryl nods grabbing his crossbow and I grab my knife and bow. Daryl and I leave heading into the forest and I look at him. I want to get to know him more but I’m not sure how to get him to open up. Daryl mentioned his missing brother, Merle I think his name was, who was missing. I get an idea and smile, “So tell me more about Merle. What does he look like? How does he act?” He looks over confused, “Why do you ask?”

I smirk and chuckle, “Well I need to be able to identify you when I find him before you.” My tone is teasing and he huffs a laugh, “You think you’ll find him before me?” I laugh and shrug, “Who knows, I might.” He shakes his head smiling slightly, “You won’t.” I smirk, “Wanna bet on it?” He raises an eyebrow, “What would we wager?” I chuckle, “Well if I find him first then you have to get me jerky and candles on a run” He nods, “Alright, my reward will be arrows” I look at him, “Just arrows?” Daryl nods and I chuckle, “Fair enough”

I look at Daryl, “Now come on tell me about him.” He sighs, “He is older than me and it shows. He’s rude too.” I chuckle, “So I giant pain in the ass like most siblings?” He huffs a laugh and nods, “Guess so. You seem to know from experience, you have siblings?” I chuckle, “Yea, we all have different moms though. My dad was a ginormous prick.” He looks over curious wanting me to continue. I sigh, “Well for starters, dad never knew how to keep a job… or a girlfriend. He went girl to girl to girl. We all questioned how women kept falling for his trap. He was mentally abusive. Used to manipulate us 10 ways to Sunday and start shit between me and my older sister MJ. He got an A in manipulation, and an F in parenting.” Daryl nods, “Sorry to hear that. Where are your siblings now?” I shrug, “No clue, my younger sister was with my dad since she wasn't 18 yet. My older sister lived in Pennsylvania, probably should have checked on her when I got my friends but it just didn't occur to me. I’m confident she is ok though. My little brother was in Michigan with his mom, never really got to know him much but I hope he’s ok too.” Daryl nods and looks over, “I’m sure you’ll find your sisters and friends.” I smile softly, “Thank you.”

Soon we see the mall and I chuckle, “This is probably the first time I’ve ever been excited to go to the mall.” We have to sneak past walkers in the parking lot but once we get in side there are a lot less. We came in through the JC Penny store and I clutch my knife as I look through to get clothes I need. I grab jeans, new boots, and a flannel shirt before I start looking for a coat. I hear the groan of a walker and freeze up moving so my back is to the wall. I look around me trying to figure out where it is. I see 3 coming my way and mentally curse. I turn to them and throw my knife at one. It doesn't kill it but is knocks it down. I grab my bow and use the ends to kill the other two and then crush the fallen walker head by stomping on it. As I lean down to grab my knife I get grabbed. I struggle to get away from the walker but its too strong and goes to bite into my neck. Shit, shit, shit! Please! Don't let this be the end!

Right before the walker bites into me an arrow goes through its skull and it falls. I’m still frozen in fear as Daryl rushes over checking me for bites or scratches from the walkers. I let out a shaky breath, “I-I’m ok, you got it in time…” He nods and I catch my breath. I swallow thickly and continue to look for a coat. I find a nice thick leather jacket and call Daryl over, “Its thick so it will be warm, I think it might be able to keep my arms safe from bites too.” He looks at it and nods, “Maybe” I smile and go into a changing room. I have to kill a walker in there but I get changes into my new outfit feeling better now in clean clothes.

We leave JC Penny going deeper into the mall working together to take out walkers in the halls. We get to the food court and I use a bag I grabbed from JC Penny to carry the water bottles I found there. I see a Michaels and hot topic nearby and smile, “ Be right back” I rush in happily grabbing thread and needles from Michaels and heading into hot topic grabbing patches to sew onto the jacket. Have to do something when we have down time right? I come back with them happily, “Ok we’re good” He chuckles a bit from how happy I am. I walk down the hall with Daryl and see a victoria secret. I rush over and Daryl is close behind confused why I rushed over so fast.

He tenses up when he sees the inside of the store. There are manikins wearing sexy underwear all over and he has a faint blush. I chuckle, “This place was always so expensive and I need new underwear anyway so this works.” He looks so uncomfortable and I find it kinda funny. Must be one of those guys who was too embarrassed to pick up tampons and stuff for their girl. I hold up a cute set, “What do you think? Would it look good on me?”

Daryl POV

When I saw Jasmine take off I went after her thinking maybe she saw one of her friends or something but when I saw the store I froze. What the fuck? Why did you rush over to a store with lacy revealing underwear? I hear Jasmine chuckle and I look over. She continues to look at the store as she says, “This place was always so expensive and I need new underwear anyway so this works.” Seriously? You’re gonna look at sexy underwear during the end of the world? I look down embarrassed to look at the underwear models. I’ve never even seen a girl wearing normal underwear let alone revealing ones like this. I hear Jasmine ask me what she thinks of a set and look up. I blush heavily imagining her in it and look away, “Its nice I guess” I walk around keeping my head down so I’m not looking at the models. I see a cute set that's less lacy so it would be more comfortable right? I look over at Jasmine, “Over here”

Jasmine POV

I walk over to Daryl curious and see a set that is more cute than sexy. Less lace so it’s more practical and comfortable. I look at Daryl and smile, “Thanks for pointing it out.” I grab my size and in a joking tone say, “Want me to model it for you?” He blushes and huffs walking away. I chuckle and go into a changing room putting it on. Much better than the ones I had. I leave the store and notice it getting darker, “Its getting dark, we should find a store to rest in for the night.” Daryl nods and we go looking. Daryl finds a store that has come mattresses. Someone must of set up there a while back. I grab some candles from bath and body works for light before heading into that shop with him. I look at Daryl, “Help me with this.” Daryl comes over and helps me close the gate so no walkers will be able to come in.

It gets dark so I use my necklace to light the candles for a light source. I sit on one of the mattresses and Daryl lays on another. I spend an a while sewing on the patches trying to relax to sleep but every time I close my eyes I flash back to what happened earlier. I finish sewing on all the patches and sigh. I look over at Daryl and see that he’s still awake too. I blush nervous and look at him, “Daryl?” He hums in question looking over. I hesitate and ask very tense, “Can… can we cuddle?” He tenses up and looks confused, “Why?”

I hug myself, “I can’t sleep. I tried wearing myself out by sewing on the patches but every time I close my eyes all I see is that walker about to turn me into a happy meal.” He stays silent and I hug myself tighter, “I’m sorry, we don't have to if-“ I stop talking when I hear him move. I look over and he motions for me to come over. I go to him and sit down leaning against Daryl nervous. He wraps an arm around me gently and I bury into his chest slowly relaxing but still unable to sleep.

Daryl looks at me, “Where did you learn to sew?” I look up at him and then back at the gate trying to relax, “My Oma taught me.” He makes a confused sound and I chuckle, “Oma means grandmother in German.” He nods, “So you’re German?” I nod, “Partly, my grandparents were German and my mom was half. Oma didn't want to be called grandma. It made her feel old.” I chuckle a bit and settle in more, “So she went with the German alternative.” He nods and rubs my back gently. I yawn and close my eyes. He shifts getting comfortable, “Get some rest. I’ll keep you safe.” I nod and fall asleep on his chest.


End file.
